


红茶

by erjiu



Category: First work
Genre: 云次方 - Freeform, 嘎龙 - Freeform, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV) - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erjiu/pseuds/erjiu
Relationships: 云次方 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	红茶

预警

双杏，一夜情，重度ooc,血腥描写，6.5k＋，逻辑混乱无细节

谨慎食用

不喜勿喷

郑云龙下课了，最后一节课，他的作业在晚自习写完了，没有什么事干，就跟着同学们一起去校门口转一转。

他们学校挺乱的，没人管，有的女生就趁着晚上溜出去，白天又回来。回来的时候脸上都汗津津的，卷发全贴着，不用问也知道昨天晚上去干了什么。但是没人管。

今天和往常没什么不同，校门口依然停着很多车。有叫不上名字的，也有什么奔驰宝马保时捷之类的。没办法，有钱人涂个乐呵，没钱的，也想有个温存。

有的车上放着农夫山泉，有的摆瓶可乐，还有的放了红茶。女学生们一个一个都从学校里跑出来，挑了车上去。有的是新人，刚上车还很拘谨，也有的都好上了，一上车就开始接吻。

郑云龙属于新的。

其实郑云龙不太喜欢做爱，要不是他真的没钱了他也不会这样干。既然是为了钱，那就得选档次最高的，郑云龙咽了咽口水，戴上卫衣的帽子往校门口走。

其实带不带帽子无所谓，走出来的不止女学生，还有很多男学生，还有老师，全都出来了。

郑云龙停在一辆黑色的保时捷面前，保时捷的车顶摆了杯红茶。郑云龙把红茶端下来，喝了一口，打开车门坐进去。

女学生们走的都差不多了，为什么会剩下这样一个土豪的车不坐呢?郑云龙想不明白，或许是女生们常说的:“有钱人一半都有怪癖，剩下的要么是绝症要么是性无能。”

郑云龙很好奇，这位有钱人属于哪一种，于是他偏头看了一眼。这个人看起来很年轻，大概三十出头，长得也很好，眉毛长得很锋利，眼睛很深，眉宇之间有一股英气在，喉结长得很性感，单单是吞一下口水都能让人浮想联翩，他穿的西服，应该是Dior的，完美的勾勒出他的身材，上身是倒三角形，有一双长腿，被细致的包裹住，脚下是双靴子，微微带点跟，整个人很硬朗。或许当过兵，郑云龙想。

有没有怪癖郑云龙不知道，但光看长相，应该不是绝症，腿间鼓鼓囊囊的一大包也表明他绝不是性无能。谁知道呢，说不定他就是绝症。要不一个外形条件这么好的，开着保时捷的男人回来他们这个破学校找人艹，笑话。

郑云龙还真的笑出了声，男人侧头看了郑云龙一眼。其实也没什么可看的，敢上他的车的人外形条件必然不差。他是谁啊，本市一家上市公司的总裁，想爬上他床尾的男人女人多了去了，要不是有点姿色的，谁敢上来?

郑云龙还真不是这样想的，郑云龙上车的时候没认出这车来，就算这车天天出现在电视镜头里，他也没认出来。他当时只是想要钱而已现在他发现不得了，自己旁边坐的是谁啊?阿云嘎，那个动一动手指头都能把这座城变得翻天覆地的男人。biang的这他妈谁敢啊。

“你怎么开价？”还没等郑云龙想完，他旁边那位，就开口问出了今天第一句话。“没想好，我第一次……”郑云龙把头低下去。

车到了，阿云嘎这才好好打量了一下郑云龙。一个很年轻的男孩，朝气蓬勃的，不像是要来干这一行的。不过来都来了，应该谁都有难处吧，阿云嘎背上的伤开始痛，谁知道呢。

郑云龙下了车，跟在阿云嘎后面往别墅走。阿云嘎开了门，别墅里已经开好了灯和空调，灯是暖黄色的。是Michael老师很喜欢的色调。空调很暖和，别墅很大，离市区很远，一切都很适合暧昧和一晚上的翻云覆雨。

“要洗澡吗?”郑云龙问。“不用。”阿云嘎回答的很快，他对郑云龙笑了笑，“一晚上很长，但我想留点时间给你睡觉。过来吧。”

郑云龙跟了过去，阿云嘎推开一扇房门。应该不是主卧，是间客房。也很暖和。

没什么可抱怨的，客房就客房吧，反正就一晚上，以后的日子就都好过了。“直接，开始吗?”郑云龙问。阿云嘎靠在墙上，看着他，阿云嘎挑了挑眉，说:“不然呢?”

郑云龙点了点头，蹬掉自己的运动鞋，伸出手开始脱自己的卫衣。郑云龙是有备而来的，比如他上一个星期每天都偷偷自己揉胸，又比如他今天在衣服里面穿了一套布料少到可怜的黑色蕾丝内衣。

于是，脱下卫衣，阿云嘎就看到了，郑云龙的上身，一件什么都遮不住的黑色蕾丝文胸，拖着少女般的双乳。

郑云龙开始脱自己的裤子，宽松的运动裤下面是紧裹着长腿的肉色丝袜，丝袜上还穿了一条和文胸同款的三角内裤。内裤和丝袜都被夹在股缝里。

会让人联想到夜总会。

阿云嘎忍不住了。他很能忍，只是从前面对Michael的时候从来都不想忍。但是这次，他是忍不住了。一个雌雄莫辩的美人躺在你面前，还穿着性感的情趣套装，谁都忍不住。

阿云嘎也就没忍了。

阿云嘎伸出手在郑云龙的裆部揉搓一下。阿云嘎手上有不知道为什么生出来的茧子，单是揉这一下，郑云龙的花穴就已经去了一回，眼泪也流了出来。而阿云嘎在惊讶这样的美人不是雌雄莫辩而是雌雄同体。他眼睛一红，把湿淋淋的手撤出来，一边开始脱自己的衣服，Dior像不要钱一样被他往地上扔。一边又用极具蛊惑力的声音问:“没做过?第一次吗?”

郑云龙点点头，刚收回去的泪水又因为这句挑逗而流下来。旁人看了，都会上前问候想把郑云龙搂在怀里好好疼爱。可阿云嘎不会，他只是要艹郑云龙，郑云龙的这个晚上是他的，仅此而已，绝不给郑云龙多一分爱怜。

阿云嘎的衣服脱完了，具有种族天赋的物什在腿间挺立着。但他没脱靴子，他就这样踩上床，郑云龙吓得哭着往后躲。

阿云嘎一把按住郑云龙，伸手把郑云龙的蕾丝内裤扯下来，扯烂了。又把郑云龙的丝袜褪下来。阿云嘎站在床上，居高临下的看着躺在床上的郑云龙。阿云嘎伸出脚，在郑云龙的阴茎上慢慢磨着。郑云龙疼的哭了，伸手想推开阿云嘎，推不开，怎么可能推得开。

阿云嘎问:“有什么要求吗？”郑云龙拼命摇头，他说没有，他说随便怎么弄，怎么弄都可以，他哭的好凶。阿云嘎用鞋跟轻轻刮了一下郑云龙的铃口。郑云龙就射了，射在阿云嘎脚底，郑云龙脖子往后仰，哭的都没声了。

阿云嘎于是总结，真的是小孩子，没经验。

阿云嘎下床，推开门往主卧走，郑云龙一个大睁着眼睛在床上哭。阿云嘎没多久就回来了，手上拿着根按摩棒，按摩棒上面有一个个小凸起，没有别的功能，基础款，也没用过。是之前Michael说想试试的，就缠着阿云嘎买。

阿云嘎买了，Michael没等到，便宜郑云龙了。

郑云龙没哭了，眼泪也不流，就只是睁大眼睛躺在床上。阿云嘎走过去，把他翻了个面，一把把按摩棒插进了郑云龙的花穴。郑云龙的脸被埋在被子里，发出几声闷哼。阿云嘎没管，也不想管。

“嘎子~真的就试这一会，你给我买嘛~”Michael不常撒娇，很冷淡。但在阿云嘎面前就不一样了，在阿云嘎面前，Michael简直就是换了一个人。

按摩棒蹭到了哪里，郑云龙的呻吟拔高了，阿云嘎就狠命的往那里捅，郑云龙越叫越大声，有快感，也有痛苦，分不清哪种情绪更多。

“真的要买?”“嗯。”阿云嘎揉了揉Michael的头，宠溺的笑了笑，看着Michael涨红的脸，把手机放到他面前，点了“确认订单”。Michael终于买到了心心念念的按摩棒，他亲了一口阿云嘎，又觉得害羞，就把脸别过去，决心不看阿云嘎，任由阿云嘎揉他的头。

郑云龙抖了一下，阿云嘎知道这小孩子又射了。他把郑云龙翻过来，按摩棒也被拔出来，果不其然，下身一片狼藉。大腿根有自己的精液，花穴还在流水。脸上呢，乱七八糟的，看不出人长得多好了，只知道是哭了好久。

阿云嘎没有心疼，他连脸上的表情都没变。郑云龙知道自己碰上了冷面阎王，他于是不敢撒娇，不敢说话，他连喘口大气都不敢，他只会哭。阿云嘎也只想看他哭。

阿云嘎钳住郑云龙的双手，从地上抽出一根皮带，绑住郑云龙的双脚。又把郑云龙翻回去，郑云龙心想这人还真有怪癖，他郑云龙又不是煎饼，干嘛把他翻来翻去的。郑云龙不敢说，所以这一切都从他眼里流出来。

郑云龙的双腿被绑着无法张开，阿云嘎就把自己的阴茎从他双腿之间挤进去，慢慢蹭着。腿交讲究技术，而阿云嘎很有技术。他一会儿快一会儿慢的蹭着郑云龙的双腿，蹭过郑云龙的阴蒂，惹的郑云龙又是一阵变了调的酥麻的呻吟。

Michael叫着，扭着叫阿云嘎停下来。阿云嘎的东西实在是太大，在Michael双腿之间蹭着他根本就招架不住。那根阴茎上面的青筋一下一下蹭着Michael的阴蒂，直叫他爽的六神无主。Michael的花穴潮喷了，淋的阿云嘎的阴茎湿漉漉的，又大了一圈。

阿云嘎用更湿滑，更涨大的阴茎操着郑云龙，越操越快，越操越快。郑云龙看着那紫红的龟头从自己的双腿间进进出出，而他腿间，早已是湿哒哒滑腻腻的一片了。

“啊~唔嗯……!阿!云!嘎!你，你蹭破，我大腿了!唔……”Michael叫的很大声，阿云嘎立马停下了身下的动作，吻住了Michael。他低头看Michael的推荐，一片红，皮被蹭破了。阿云嘎好心疼，他一边道着歉是他的错，一边低下头用舌头舔被自己磨破的地方，舔完还要吹气，要幼稚的跟Michael讲这样吹吹就不痛了。Michael就笑他幼稚，两个人又打闹在一块，但是阿云嘎很小心的避开了Michael大腿间的伤。

阿云嘎蹭破了郑云龙的大腿，郑云龙没出声，主要还是不敢。阿云嘎也没停下来，跟没发现一样，但是他发现了。郑云龙感受得到他顿了一下，然后继续。郑云龙，或者说，郑云龙和阿云嘎，他们两个人都分不清。阿云嘎到底是不想停下来，还是不想为郑云龙停下来，谁知道呢。

郑云龙后来什么都不知道了，他几乎失去了所有意识。他只感受得到自己又射了不知道多少次精，腿间一片火辣辣的痛，还有个粗长的热源在他腿间不停的动。他残存的意识告诉他，阿云嘎还没插进来，这荒唐的一夜，还没有画上句号。

阿云嘎沉默着，看着郑云龙被磨破的大腿根，没说话，嘴角的弧度都没变。他加快操弄的频率，最后抵着郑云龙被磨破皮的地方射出今天晚上第一次精。

被精液浇淋的实感让郑云龙全身上下都开始颤抖。他感到自己脚上的束缚被解开，然后双腿被掰开，他又被翻了个面，花穴正对阿云嘎的阴茎，他的脸正对着阿云嘎的脸。

郑云龙似乎现在才开始真正承受他的第一次。他射过不知道多少次的阴茎又抬起头，花穴开始翕动，贪婪的吸吮这近在咫尺的龟头。

尽管郑云龙痛苦，郑云龙难受，郑云龙哭泣，郑云龙自责，但他掩饰不住他还是兴奋的，他还是兴奋了。接着阿云嘎长驱直入。

Michael发出舒服的喟叹，他真的太喜欢阿云嘎了。生理上，心理上，都喜欢。他扭着腰肢配合阿云嘎让他进的更深，一边嘴里还时不时泄出几句不可告人的呻吟，带着婉转缠绵的尾音，像只猫，勾的人心痒。阿云嘎也是人，他也心痒。于是阿云嘎更卖力的操弄，一下一下碾过Michael体内的敏感点。

郑云龙很难受，敏感点被一遍一遍挑弄的感觉很奇怪，说不上来。很舒服，郑云龙叫出来:“啊~啊，哥，你轻点……”也有莫名其妙的恐慌，就算身体被填的满满的，心理上却是空虚的不得了，巨大的反差让郑云龙直落冷汗。

Michael攀住阿云嘎的背，这样的姿势让阿云嘎的阴茎进到了前所未有的深度。Michael吃痛的叫出来，三分之一是因为真痛，三分之一是因为舒服，剩下三分之一是因为他摸到了阿云嘎背上形形色色的伤口。阿云嘎和Michael在一起很多年了，他分辨得出Michael的情绪。他吻走Michael眼角的泪珠，告诉他别怕痛，他躲过Michael的索吻，告诉他舒服就叫出来，他贴近Michael的耳朵，告诉他没事的，一切都会好起来，再也不会有新伤了。

郑云龙就这么抱着阿云嘎，阿云嘎也不恼。他不愿意多接触郑云龙一点儿，但等郑云龙鼓起勇气来接触他了，他也不拒绝，跟个局外人似的。好像什么都和他没关系，但又什么都和他有关系。郑云龙抚着阿云嘎背上的疤，感受着自己体内那根属于阿云嘎的器官。郑云龙好像都明白了，郑云龙明白了，也就不哭了，他抬手擦了擦眼泪。他夹紧媚肉去吸阿云嘎的阴茎，又扭动腰肢让阿云嘎进的更深。阿云嘎还是不为所动，郑云龙也不再期待阿云嘎能有什么动作，这场性爱注定会是沉默的，疼痛的，撕扯的。郑云龙什么也不想了，这是他的第一次，他只想让自己舒服。

Michael点了点头，又开始承受阿云嘎新一轮的进犯。阿云嘎脸上挂着笑，他扣着Michael的耻骨，一下一下的冲击着，每一下都蹭过Michael的敏感点，惹得Michael连叫都叫不出声。可是阿云嘎偏要听，他偏偏喜欢听，于是他强忍着欲望停下来，看着Michael。Michael也看着阿云嘎，就差把疑惑写在脸上，但当他弄明白阿云嘎的意图之后，他的脸烧的更红。他把脸别过去，又被阿云嘎掰回来，他最后才扭扭捏捏的说:“唔嗯……嘎，嘎子，你动动嘛,你，你肏我，肏的舒服，唔啊!……唔嗯……太，呃嗯，太，太快了，你别动……啊啊啊啊!”不过在和阿云嘎做爱的时候，Michael永远没法说一句完整的话。

阿云嘎到临界点了，他找到了郑云龙的子宫。他一遍一遍的撞击着，把从未被涉足的禁地凿开了一条缝。也凿出了郑云龙的理智，郑云龙疯狂的大喊着:“不行!唔!你不能，不能进去……不可以!我还要，要去上课，你出来……你射出来!当我，当我求，求你了……”阿云嘎最后还是没有内射，他把东西拔出来，射在了郑云龙的穴外面，也没有帮人清理，他把郑云龙从床上拎起来推到了浴室，自顾自的坐在床尾点了根烟。尽管阿云嘎不喜欢抽烟，但是不得不说，抽烟是思考的好帮手。

阿云嘎抵着Michael的子宫，一下一下的撞，终于是撞开条缝。阿云嘎这才意识到自己没有戴套，悔的肠子都快青了。刚想退出来，Michael搂住他，把头埋在他脖子里，瓮声瓮气的说:“没事儿，你射进去吧，怀就怀了，反正是你的……”阿云嘎心上像被小猫挠了一下，他亲了亲Michael的脑袋，射进了他的子宫。精液浇灌着Michael，他第一次体会到原来和爱人真正的交融是这么的舒爽。Michael想，这已经不是肉体层面上普通的交合了，这是灵魂层面上，精神的交融，爱与爱的交融。阿云嘎笑他矫情，可他就是这么觉得。

郑云龙清理完出来，他也不害怕了，他想明白了，这位商界名人也是个苦情戏男主，他说出来了，他问阿云嘎，“你是不是还想着Michael老师呢？”阿云嘎惊讶于这样一个小男孩不怕死的直接跟他提Michael这个名字。他抿了抿唇，说，“是。很想。”郑云龙点了点头，没有再多说什么。

阿云嘎在还没有成为现在这个阿云嘎的时候就认识了Michael。

那个时候，Michael在当老师，阿云嘎只是一个刚上道的新人，阿云嘎看不惯有人拿着Michael的身体天天羞辱他欺负他，就帮Michael把那些小混混全部打趴下了。Michael为了表示感谢给他顿饭吃，这么一来二往的，也熟了。

再后来两个人就确定了关系，确定关系之后就同居。Michael的文化素养是在是高，课教的实在是好，也就没人在欺负他了。俩人的日子就也算过得下去。

但阿云嘎从来不喜欢“过得下去”，他要“过得好”，或者说，他要让他爱的人过得好。

所以阿云嘎没有放弃打拼，慢慢的他的位置越坐越高。他坐上了第一把交椅。那之后的那个晚上，他和Michael做了一晚上的爱。

阿云嘎本想留Michael下来睡个觉，可Michael说明天还得回去上课，先走了。阿云嘎拗不过他，就让他走了。就是没多这一下心眼，没跟着他，就出事儿了。

Michael死在一条叫不出名字的小路上，尸体没有衣物遮蔽，全是被头一天晚上的雨水泼脏的痕迹。Michael常戴的那副眼镜不见了，脸上被用各种刀划了口子，就阿云嘎认得出的就有十几种刀，藏刀,蒙古短刀,瑞士军刀……阿云嘎不敢去数，他真的不敢。Michael的脖子上有很明显的青紫的勒痕，手臂上是泛着红的鞭印，还渗着细细的血珠，锁骨那里被用蜡烛烧出了一块疤，乳头是红肿的，应该是被夹过，或者被电击过，但是一定被人揉过，也吸过，腹部一样是遍布鞭痕，肚脐眼或许是被打钻机钻过，下身柔软的耻毛被剃的干干净净的，后穴被塞了乱七八糟奇形怪状的东西，花穴里面被塞了一根按摩棒，一直在震动，也一直在放电，花穴外糊了一层厚厚的精液，大腿根部全是红肿的，数不清有多少牙印……

阿云嘎可以确定Michael是被奸杀的，但他不敢再去回想那句尸体，他不敢去想象Michael身前最后的时刻到底经历了什么。他不敢再想Michael的嘴巴比的“子”字，他不敢想Michael在生命垂危的时候是怎样呼唤他的。可是他不在，他不在。

Michael吵着要的按摩棒是第二天送到的，Michael是第二天送走的。阿云嘎不敢告诉Michael的父母，他不敢让Michael的父母见到Michael那个样子，也只敢火化之后再讲。

再后来，阿云嘎找到了凶手，他以其人之道还治其人之身，用了完全一样的手法，为此他还去研究了几十种刀。但是，阿云嘎不乐意碰那些人，他找的精液，是街边乞丐们的，倒是救济了不少穷人。

后来，后来就没有后来了，原本定好的后来，也只剩阿云嘎一个人了。

“你要多少钱?”阿云嘎又问一遍，郑云龙呼了口气，“我不要钱，初夜无价，可以从你这儿借本书走吗?”“可以，随便拿，反正也没主了。”

郑云龙拿了一本莎士比亚，他本来想拿《冷场》的，但是想想又觉得对不起这栋房子的另一个主人，曾经教他古典文学的Michael老师，又想想那本书里有关农夫山泉，可乐和红茶的描写，就更不想拿了。

最后还是莎士比亚，永远都是莎士比亚。

《威尼斯商人》，郑云龙不大喜欢喜剧，但是听说过并且挺喜欢Antonio这个角色。

郑云龙说:“下次再谈价钱，顺便把书还你。”

阿云嘎问:“还有下次吗?”

郑云龙也说:“还有下次吗?”他像是在反问，但更像是在自言自语，谁知道呢。

还有下次吗?

啊啊啊我也不晓得我写没写清楚，大家拜托回lof给我小红心和评论啊啊啊谢谢!

em要是真没看动咱评论区见咯

bye


End file.
